There is a growing trend nowadays to utilize hydrogen as a fuel or as a working fluid. The main process component in the production, delivery and utilization of hydrogen is a machine for compressing hydrogen. Quite promissing is the type of compressors in which reversible intermetallic hydrites are used for thermochemical compression of hydrogen. This method of compression of hydrogen rids of a whole number of intermediate steps in the whole production cycle "thermal energy--compressed gaz", which improves the efficiency of the compression. Compression, according to this method is effected by means of special apparatus called thermal absorption compressors. Normally, a thermal absorption compressor (see, for instance, the SU Pat. No. 389667 comprises a generator-sorber in the form of a vessel with an extended heat exchange surface. The vessel contains a solid sorbent in the form of a fine-pulverulent material with a capacity to absorb or desorb the adsorbent, i.e. hydrogen, depending on the heat flux sense. Cooling or heating of the sorbent to cause the sorbtion or desorbtion process is done either with electric heaters or a convection heat exchanger in direct contact with the fine-grain material contained in the vessel. The feed and removal of the hydrogen is effected by means of a gas distribution mechanism of the valve type associated with the generator-sorber.
For the purpose of stabilization of the main parameters of the flow of the hydrogen being compressed (the pressure and temperature) the existing thermal absorption compressors comprise several generator-sorbers. As a rule, the maximum number of the generator-sorbers is to suffice to ensure the flow of the desorbed hydrogen at substantially constant parameters. However, the increased number of the generator-sorbers, for example, exceeding five, results in a larger size and greater weight of the compressor. In addition, this also leads to increased consumption of the sorbent which is a relatively expensive material. The other known types of the thermal absorption compressors operate in a similar manner and differ from one another solely in the arrangement of their heat exchange surfaces relative to the sorbent.
The object of this invention is to provide a compact thermal absorption compressor ensuring stabilized parameters of the hydrogen flow in the delivery pipe.
Another object of the invention is to provide a thermal absorption compressor ensuring a higher efficiency with the same quantity of the sorbent.